thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 (fanon)
Look out for Season 3 coming in March 2016! Episodes #Tools can be really Useful #Old & Wise Edward #The Tank Gang #A Good Gang #You Don't Scare Us! #Tenders VS. Tanks #Hammer Down #Where Are They? #Fish Are Friends #Get a Good Grip #Push That Rubble #Dig Down #A Sticky Trick #Prank Madness #Blaze and the Monster Machines #In A Pickle #Lasso Thomas #Zeg's Fossils #Who Knew Trucks Can Fly? #Thomas and the Talking Dogs #SchoolB's Loud Singing Part 1 #SchoolB's Loud Singing Part 2 #James-O-Rama #Mail Fight #The New Tiger Engine #Gabby to the Rescue #What Will Rody Get Up To? #Chuck's Busy Day #Cut & Chop #All Buzzsawed Out #Which Saw is Which? #Farewell Sypnosis Tools can be really Useful The tools work for Victor at the Sodor Steamworks. Old & Wise Edward Thomas, Percy, Duck & Toby take care of Edward. The big engines are being rude to him again. The Tank Gang Gordon, James & Henry's gang strike again, being rude and mean to smaller engines. They get a taste of their own medicine with Thomas, Percy & Duck being "The Tank Gang". A Good Gang Thomas, Percy & Duck make up another gang called "The Good Engine Gang". They invite engines who are really kind, nice and really useful - even they invite Edward! You Don't Scare Us! The Tender Engine Gang tease the Tank Gang. Tenders VS. Tanks The Tender Engine Gang biff the Tank Gang hard. Poli stops the fight and set up a race to prove which engine is best. Hammer Down Roy's nail comes loose when Jin tries to fix it. Pat offers to help him get his siren working and solid. Where Are They? Handy Manny goes on another project with the tools...but they want to play hide & seek! Turner is the only one in the box. Fish Are Friends Thomas' fish friends Nemo & Dory from the ocean come to visit Brendam Docks. One of the ship's nets have caught Dory... Get a Good Grip One of Thomas' levers have badly bent. Squeeze offers to help him get his lever straight and get a good grip. Missing Chart Stretch looks sad about not having a reward chart at tool school. Thomas makes him a special reward chart. Push That Rubble Muck helps Thomas push a big pile of rubble on the tracks. Dig Down There's a hole that needs to be dug at the Sodor Electricity Station so a wind turbine can be placed. Thomas watches Scoop dig and dig. A Sticky Trick Thomas gets annoyed when his mischevious cousin Tom Moss the Prank Engine comes to visit Sodor. The other engines give him a taste of his own medicine by sticking honey on the tracks that lead to the Sodor Forest. Will Tom get unstuck? Prank Madness Tom Moss speeds like a rocket by getting himself out of the honey. He comes back and pranks the other engines! Thomas comes and chases Tom back to his forest. Blaze and the Monster Machines Blaze and his Monster Machine friends come to visit Sodor, but Crusher decides to work for Tom Moss! In A Pickle Poor Pickle keeps making mistakes all over Sodor. He gets help from Thomas and Blaze. Lasso Thomas Thomas isn't good at doing a lasso and Starla helps him out. Zeg's Fossils Zeg goes to the beach to dig up something underneath the sand. He suddenly digs up some dinosaur fossils. He shows the fossils to Percy. Who Knew Trucks Can Fly? Crusher and Tom Moss play a trick on Darington by putting some air fuel inside his tank while he was asleep. Darington wakes up and finds himself flying in the sky. Helly rescues him and replaces his fuel, but who will chase Crusher and Tom Moss? Thomas and the Talking Dogs Thomas goes to the Search and Rescue Station where he got a surprise to see talking dogs called Chase, Zuma, Marshall, Rubble, Skye and Rocky. They go out on rescue missions, lead by their boss, Ryder. SchoolB's Loud Singing Part 1 Thomas and the other engines get woken up by SchoolB the school bus' loud singing. The next day the engines fall asleep on the job because of SchoolB. How will he wake up his friends? SchoolB's Loud Singing Part 2 Ugh! SchoolB's singing wakes everybody up on Sodor again. Rogi, geared up as a detective, ignores the singing. He and the other engines decide to blame SchoolB and what he accidently did. Even The Fat Controller is not happy with SchoolB! James-O-Rama James enjoys riding Cars: Race-O-Rama at a funfair. He invites the other engines to ride with him. But some of the engines are not sure to ride on any of the racing cars! Mail Fight Percy the green tank engine and Posty the blue mini post van have a fight about who gets to deliver the mail. The next night when the other engines don't realise what Percy and Posty were doing, the two mail delivery engines have a race to prove which mail engine is best. The Fat Controller tells both Percy and Posty off for racing aggresively in the night. The New Tiger Engine Stripes the tiger truck gives Thomas a new paint job with The Fat Controller's permission. Gabby to the Rescue! When Lightning McQueen & Zeg break down, it's up to Gabby to fix them! What Will Rody Get Up To? Rody the green-and-white mini electric pickup truck is up to his usual tricks. He lies to Darington that his bolts haven't been tightened properly. Chuck's Busy Day Chuck the red dump truck works at Tidmouth Quarry, collecting stones. Cut & Chop Thomas goes to Maithwaite Wood Station and meets Buzzsaw the woodcutter and decides to help him out. All Buzzsawed Out Buzzsaw feels tired after sawing some lumber at the Maithwate Wood Station that he falls asleep, doing crazy things. Which Saw is Which? Thomas can't tell which one is Buzzsaw's cutting saw. He explains that both his saws look identical, just one has a different colour and type. His gold saw is used for cutting wood and lumber, while his blue saw is used to cut a line. Farewell Thomas grows sad and cries because his friend Toby is getting scrapped. Is it the truth or not?